


Where Shall We Begin?

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e07 Yakimono, Extended Scene, Hannibal is hopeful, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Missing Scene, Will is truthful, Will's seduction begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will would like to resume his therapy with Dr. Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Shall We Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a prequel of sorts to "[He Trusts You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6675214)"

Will sat across from Hannibal in the same chair he'd occupied many times before, and struggled to keep the sense of familiarity at bay. It wanted to drape over him like a blanket, like an embrace. He wouldn't let himself sink too deeply into the darkness and comfort of the situation. He reminded himself things weren't the same anymore, even if Hannibal had kept his standing appointment open like the old days.

"Where shall we begin?" Hannibal asked.

Will mulled it over for a while before deciding he should stick as closely to the truth as possible. There'd be less to remember later, that way.

"I... missed you," he said, with truth but not without difficulty.

Hannibal had the oddest way of cocking his head without even moving, and he did it now.  "I missed our time together, as well, Will. I visited as often as I could, given the circumstances."

Will laughed before he could stop himself. "No, I don't think you get it. I didn't miss our chats, or 'our time together,' because I could replay any of that in my mind if I wanted, like any early morning in my favorite stream." He shifted forward in his seat and lowered his voice. "I...missed... _you_."

Hannibal looked pleased and confused all at once, but said nothing.

"Do you remember," Will went on, "when we discussed feelings of abandonment?"

"As clearly as if it had happened yesterday," Hannibal said.

"Perhaps not clearly enough, then," Will said. "'Abandonment requires expectation.' I allowed myself to have expectations of you, Doctor-- _for_ you."

"You felt abandoned by me," Hannibal said, the pieces falling into place.

"I felt abandoned by a you that doesn't exist," Will said, letting his gaze move to the fireplace. He stroked the arm of the chair with his fingertips, timing out his words so he wouldn't stumble over them. "I missed a _you_ that doesn't exist."

When he dared to look up again, he saw the wet gleam in Hannibal's eyes. The bastard looked like he was going to cry. He had the gall to look _hurt_.

"You fear our friendship wasn't real," Hannibal said.

Will pulled his hands into his lap, digging his nails into his palms where Hannibal wouldn't be able to see the strain. "I know it wasn't entirely what it seemed," he said.

Hannibal blinked. The minutest change in the tension under his skin signaled a sense of raw hope. "Then you allow that it was at least _partly_ what it seemed," he said.

Will pinched that slim thread between his fingers like fishing line and held on tight. "I do allow. Yes."

That odd, almost alien head-cocking thing again. "You still have expectations for me--for us."

"I do. Against my better judgment, of course."

"Then I hope in time you will see that I am the man you missed," Hannibal said.

"I hope so, too," Will said. "In all truthfulness, I hope so, too."


End file.
